


archive

by Steamcraft



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Derek Hale, Dry Humping, Faeries - Freeform, Future Fic, Getting Together, Ghosts, Hale Family Feels, Jealous Derek, Love Confessions, Lydia is badass, M/M, McCall Pack, Minor Character Death, Mixed Media, Outdoor Sex, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Sappy Ending, Sassy Derek, Scent Marking, Stiles/OMC scare, Stilinski Family Feels, Texting, Texting Feelings, because derek and stiles don't know how to use words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamcraft/pseuds/Steamcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>From Stiles at 9:08pm:</b> druk*<br/><b>From Stiles at 9:08pm:</b> druck**<br/><b>From Stiles at 9:08pm:</b> DRUNK<br/><b>To Stiles at 9:09pm:</b> Congratulations on achieving basic spelling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_[archive of 11/17/17]_

**From Unknown Number at 4:34pm:** you changed your number

 **To Unknown Number at 4:37pm:** Who is this?

 **From Unknown Number at 4:37:** Scott

**New Contact Saved.**

**To Scott at 4:39pm:** Who gave it away?

 **From Scott at 4:39pm:** Lydia

 **To Scott at 4:40pm:** Of course she did.

 **From Scott at 4:41pm:** you gotta try harder if you want to get rid of  
us :)

 **To Scott at 4:41pm:** I'll remember that.

 **To Scott at 4:41pm:** Welcome back. Staying for the holidays?

 **From Scott at 4:42pm:** yep

 **From Scott at 4:45pm:** pack meet friday?

 **To Scott at 4:47pm:** Sure.

 

 **Group Message to Cora, Kira, Stiles, Liam, Alan Deaton,**  
 **Melissa McCall, Jordan Parrish, John Stilinski, Braeden,**  
 **Argent at 4:57pm:** This is Derek, new number.

 **From Cora at 4:59pm:** I texted Lydia to make sure you didn't die; I  
called you ten times last month.

 **To Cora at 5:00pm:** Broke my phone and didn't bother getting a  
new one for a while.

 **From Kira at 5:00pm:** Heyyyyy :D

 **From Cora at 5:00pm:** Loser.

 **From Braeden at 5:00pm:** Long time there, Derek.

 **To Braeden at 5:01pm:** Same.

**Error #401: Message not sent to 'Argent'. Number not found.**

**From Kira at 5:03pm:** Are you coming to the pack meet this Friday? o:  
Scott's in town! :D

 **To Kira at 5:04pm:** I'll be there, already talked with Scott.

 **From Stiles at 5:05pm:**  I'd been texting you, thought you were  
ignoring me.

 **From Kira at 5:05pm:** Sweet! :DD

 **To Stiles at 5:05pm:** As I told Scott, 'I should try harder'.

 **From Stiles at 5:06pm:** haha

 **From Liam at 5:15pm:** who gave you my number?

 **To Liam at 5:16pm:** You did, two years ago. You were drunk on  
wolfsbane.

 **From Melissa McCall at 5:23pm:** Coming to the meet? I need to know the  
numbers before I start cooking for a supernatural  
army. :)

 **To Melissa McCall at 5:25pm:** What meet? I'm there for the food.

 **From Melissa McCall at 5:25pm:** lol!!! That's what all the boys said.

 

_[archive of 11/24/17]_

**From John Stilinski at 7:09pm:** Want to talk with you meet up for dinner?

 **To John Stilinski at 7:10pm:** Should I dress up?

 **From John Stilinski at 7:11pm:** This aint like that son come to joes bar on main

 **To John Stilinski at 7:11pm:** On my way. 

 

_[archive of 12/03/17]_

**Group Message from Stiles at 10:14am:** Attention broke BHCC students and others:  
due to many 'unexplained' disappearance  
and random quits, the police department is  
hiring. Desk and field open.

 **To Stiles at 10:15am:** I applied last week.

 **From Stiles at 10:15am:** What. The job postings just went up today.

 **To Stiles at 10:16am:** I'm friends with the sheriff, obviously.

 **From Stiles at 10:17am:** oh my god you two went out for beers last  
week you can't deny it i will hold you  
accountable for lying

 

_[archive of 12/05/17]_

**From Stiles at 11:03am:** Congratulations! Enjoy showing off in  
front of the human rookies at the training  
program.

 **To Stiles at 11:05am:** :)

 **From Stiles at 11:05am:** oh my god

 

 **From Braeden at 1:13pm:** Hear you're picking up the guns.

 **To Braeden at 1:13pm:** Are you in BH?

 **From Braeden at 1:23pm:** Not even close, but I have ears everywhere.

 **To Braeden at 1:24pm:** And here I thought you worked alone.

 **From Braeden at 1:26pm:** Got me a partner now. I guess I missed  
the luxury of a two-man team.

 **To Braeden at 1:26pm:** You doing okay?

 **From Braeden at 1:27pm:** Sure am. :)

 **To Braeden at 1:27pm:** Not impersonating FBI still? I can arrest  
you for that, now.

 **From Braeden at 1:30pm:** You'll have to catch me first. ;)

 **To Braeden at 1:34pm:** Good luck out there. Be safe. Call if you  
need anything.

 **From Braeden at 1:34pm:** You too.

 

 **From Lydia at 5:18pm:** Malia wants to know when a good time to  
meet up with you.

 **To Lydia at 5:18pm:** Anytime today.

 

_[archive of 12/06/17]_

**From Lydia at 9:00am:** How'd it go last night?

 **To Lydia at 9:35am:** Malia says stop being nosy, but it went fine.  
She says she doesn't mind being family as  
long as she doesn't have to accept Peter as  
her father.

 **To Lydia at 9:35am:** That's okay with me.

 

 **From Jordan Parrish at 12:23pm:** You didn't fill out your time card correctly  
again. Don't forget to fill out the overtime  
slot, or you won't be paid for it.

 **To Jordan Parrish at 12:25pm:** It was only an hour.

 **From Jordan Parrish at 12:26pm:** An hour for each day you worked this pay  
period.

 **To Jordan Parrish at 12:26pm:** It's okay, really.

 **From John Stilinski at 12:32pm:** Get down here and fill out your overtime  
deputy.

 **To John Stilinski at 12:32pm:** Yes sir.

 **To Jordan Parrish at 12:32pm:** Tattle-tale.

 **From Jordan Parrish at 12:33pm:** You bet.

 

 _[archive of 12/11/17]_  

 **From Scott at 7:07pm:**  deatons asap

 **From Stiles at 7:07pm:** Action at vet clinic

 **Group Message to Scott, Stiles at 7:07pm:** on my way

 

_[archive of 12/15/17]_

**Group Message from Lydia at 8:25am:** I'll be visiting my dad for the rest of the holiday  
vacation. Leaving Thursday morning. Try not to  
call for anything but emergencies.

 **To Lydia at 9:02am:** Have a good trip.

 **From Lydia at 9:03am:** Thank you. Keep everything in line while I'm  
gone.

 

_[archive of 12/25/17]_

**Group Message from Melissa McCall at 12:00am:** Merry Christmas! xoxo

 **Group Message from Jordan Parrish at 12:01am:** Merry Christmas!

 **Group Message from John Stilinski at 12:03am:** Merry Christmas!

 **Group Message from Scott at 6:31am:** Happy Hanukkah!

 **Group Message from Stiles at 8:00am:** Merry Jingly!

 **Group Message from Lydia at 8:15am:** Merry Christmas to everyone in Beacon Hills!  
I'll be back after the New Year!

 **Group Message from Braeden at 8:22am:** Happy holidays!

 **Group Message from Liam at 10:05am:** happy xmas

**New Message. Select: Everyone.**

**Group Message to Everyone at 10:30am:** Merry Christmas.

 **From Cora at 10:30am:** You too bro, but its all summer here.

 **From Laura at 10:34am:** Who is this?

**Error #401: Message not sent to 'Argent'. Number not found.**

**Error #401: Message not sent to 'Dad'. Number not found.**

**Error #401: Message not sent to 'Isaac'. Number not found.**

**From Alan Deaton at 10:34am:** Merry Christmas, Derek.

**Error #401: Message not sent to 'Boyd'. Number not found.**

**Error #401: Message not sent to 'Erica'. Number not found.**

**To Laura at 10:36am:** Sorry, wrong number.

 **From Laura at 10:41am:** Its okay :) Merry Christmas to you too.

**Are you sure you want to delete 'Laura' from your contacts?**

**'Laura' not deleted.**

**Error #401: Message not sent to 'Peter'. Number not found.**

**Error #401: Message not sent to 'Mom'. Number not found.**

 

 **Group Message from Scott at 2:18pm:** wanted to let everyone know that kira, mom and  
i are heading to san fran for the day and we'll be  
back late tomorrow ...pack meet for new years eve?

 **To Scott at 2:23pm:** I'll pass; last time was a little much for me.

 **From Scott at 2:24pm:** its because you missed us so bad

 **To Scott at 2:24pm:** Obviously.

 

 _[archive of 12/26/17]_  

 **From Stiles at 1:12pm:** Hey.

 **To Stiles at 1:15pm:** What's up?

 **From Stiles at 1:15pm:** Is Dad working another double today?  
  
 **To Stiles at 1:15pm:** He is. He didn't call you?  
  
 **From Stiles at 1:16pm:** No.  
  
 **To Stiles at 1:16pm:** Something wrong?  
  
 **From Stiles at 1:21pm:** No.

 **To Stiles at 1:32pm:** I'm off in an hour, if you want to catch lunch  
somewhere.

 **From Stiles at 1:34pm:** You talked to him.

 **To Stiles at 1:34pm:** I did. Lunch?

 **From Stiles at 1:35pm:** If you feel like it.

 **To Stiles at 1:37pm:**  I feel like having ihop. We can bring our   
leftovers to your dad and visit with him. It's   
pleasantly quiet here for a day after Christmas.

 **From Stiles at 1:38pm:** Well...it's the holidays. We should at least  
save him one slice of bacon.

 

_[archive of 12/31/17]_

**From Liam at 8:56pm:** yooooo derek.

 **To Liam at 8:56pm:** No.

 **From Scott at 8:57pm:** derek???

 **To Scott at 8:58pm:** No.

 **From Kira at 8:58pm:** Derrreeeeek? :D

 **To Kira at 9:03pm:** 1/4 tsp northern wolfsbane to a fifth. Have  
Melissa mix it and drink with supervision,  
regardless if everyone but Liam is over 21.

 **From Kira at 9:05pm:** Thank you!!! :D

 **To Melissa McCall at 9:07pm:** If they start hallucinating horribly, call me.

 **From Stiles at 9:07pm:** tnx dude it was suuuuuper lonly bein only1 sober

 **From Melissa McCall at 9:08pm:** Will do, and thank you! Scott was pouting.

 **From Stiles at 9:08pm:** druk*

 **From Stiles at 9:08pm:** druck**

 **From Stiles at 9:08pm:** DRUNK

 **To Stiles at 9:09pm:** Congratulations on achieving basic spelling.

 **From Stiles at 9:10pm:** aw yea i get a +

**To Stiles at 9:12pm:**

**Uploading Media.**

**Picture loaded.**

**Picture sent.**

**From Stiles at 9:14pm:** omgLOL

 **From Stiles at 9:14pm:** i choked

 **To Stiles at 9:15pm:** :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facts that won't be explained:  
> -Claudia died the day after Christmas.  
> -Braeden and Derek had a thing that ended mutually and are great friends.  
> -Kira and Stiles go to BHCC, Scott and Lydia went away.  
> -Malia does not have a cellphone.  
> -Chris is not dead, his number isn't current with Derek.  
> -Cora and Derek talk often, but understand that they want to be on two separate sides of the hemisphere.  
> -Derek can't delete anything.
> 
> (10/28 Edit: archive dates changed because I wan't thinking)


	2. Chapter 2

_[archive of 01/01/18]_

**From Cora at 12:00am:** happy new year

**From Cora at 12:02am:** loser didn’t watch the ball drop?

**From Cora at 12:09am:**  do you think mom would be proud of us?

**From Cora at 12:09am:** or dad? or laura?

**From Cora at 12:10am:** cuz somtimes…like, i feel we’ve disapointd em   
some how? but mom was uslly cool w/ things

**From Cora at 12:13am:** i nver said thx for killing that hunter bitch.

**From Cora at 12:14am:** u did ok. i'm proud of u.

**From Cora at 12:14am:** what I’m texting will be blamed on wolfsbane  
okay?

**From Cora at 12:16am:** okaaaay?

 

**Group Message to Scott, Kira, Liam, Melissa McCall,**  
 **Stiles at 11:16am:** Did everyone survive?

**From Liam at 11:16am:** no

**From Melissa McCall at 11:17am:** Everyone survived the night, but I  
think the kids are off wolfsbane for a  
while, lol!!

**From Stiles at 11:17am:** All limbs attached. Malia is threatening to  
break our phones. Scott’s text notification is  
like, a four minute long epic and threatening   
to explode her head.

**To Melissa McCall at 11:17am:** Good deal, then.

**To Stiles at 11:18am:** You seem lucid.

**From Stiles at 11:19am:** Lucid, yet showing Malia that hammers are  
effective silencers.

**To Stiles at 11:20am:** Limbs attached but not your head.

**From Kira at 11:21am:** hurts 2 look @ screen ill rsp l8r :((((

**From Stiles at 11:24am:** My phone’s on vibrate and I’ve had two cups  
of coffee, and Melissa gave me Tylenol. The  
world is still brighter than it should be but I  
will survive, and carry on without Scott if  
need to be. *momentary sad face*

**To Stiles at 11:25am:** How is Scott?

**From Stiles at 11:26am:** Passed out stupid. Melissa says she has  
sniffing salts from work that I could  
experiment with. I give him until noon, and if  
that doesn’t work I’ll get out the dog whistle.

**To Stiles at 11:27am:** Malia will cut you.

**From Stiles at 11:27am:** I’m prepared.

 

**Group Message from Lydia at 3:36pm:**  Happy New Years! Hope everyone had a  
better time than I; I scheduled a flight for  
the 5th, but Mom will be at an app. Is  
someone able to give me a ride?

**To Lydia at 3:40pm:** I work from 6a-4p, when’s your plane  
come in?

**From Lydia at 3:44pm:** Two PM, but don’t worry about it. Stiles  
says he has it. Thank you, Derek.

**To Lydia at 3:45pm:** Have a safe flight.

 

_[archive of 01/05/18]_

**Group Message from Lydia at 2:53pm:** We need a full pack meet before we have  
have to go back to class. Tomorrow would  
be great.

**To Lydia at 3:36pm:** Morning would be great for me.

**From Lydia at 3:37pm:** Noted.

**From Lydia at 6:29pm:** Seven at the Stilinski house. Don’t bitch  
about how early it is; there will be coffee  
and breakfast.

**To Lydia at 6:31pm:** Noted.

 

**From Stiles at 7:08pm:** Dude how do you take your eggs?

**To Stiles at 7:09pm:** Shaken, not stirred.

**From Stiles at 7:09pm:** No, seriously.

**To Stiles at 7:10pm:** Hard scrambled. White toast. Medium-rare  
steak.

**From Stiles at 7:11pm:** You’re getting wheat and we’re having   
turkey bacon.

**To Stiles at 7:11pm:** Gross. I’m bringing take-out. Biscuits and  
real sausage gravy.

**To Jordan Parrish at 7:12pm:** Bring healthy, Stiles-approved pastries  
from that organic place on your way  
tomorrow.

**From Stiles at 7:12pm:** Don’t you dare.

**From Stiles at 7:12pm:** Seriously.

**From Jordan Parish at 7:12pm:** 10-4

**From Stiles at 7:13pm:** Derek.

**From Stiles at 7:13pm:** Derek no.

**From Stiles at 7:13pm:**  Derek.

**From Stiles at 7:14pm:** DEREK.

**To Stiles at 7:14pm:** Kidding.

**To Stiles at 7:14pm:** I’m bringing cupcakes.

**From Stiles at 7:15pm:** OHMYGODASKJLGYUITNBNM NO.

 

_[archive of 01/08/18]_

**From Lydia at 3:15am:** Peter’s gone. I’m sorry.

  
**From Scott at 3:18am:** Hey man, i think something happened. I  
don’t feel a connection to peter anymore.

**From Alan Deaton at 5:25am:** Call me when you can.

 

**To John Stilinski at 9:18am:** Sorry for the short notice, but I need to  
take today off.

**From John Stilinski at 9:20am:** Whats up? 

**To John Stilinski at 9:24am:** Family death.

**From John Stilinski at 9:24am:** Take care Derek.

 

**To Cora at 9:31am:** Peter passed away. 

**From Cora at 10:04am:** Thank you for letting me know.

**To Cora at 10:05am:** You okay?

**From Cora at 10:05am:** He got really bad, you know? But I  
remember when Gran was alpha and he  
was pretty cool.

**To Cora at 10:06am:** Yeah.

 

_[archive of 01/09/18]_

**From John Stilinski at 5:35am:** If you need today off as well thats okay. 

**To John Stilinski at 5:36am:** I’m coming in for my shift.

 

**From Kira at 11:54am:** Malia came and told me. Sorry for your  
loss. *hugs*

 

_[archive of 01/27/18]_

**To John Stilinski, Jordan Parrish at 2:03pm:** The guy on the left is lying and I can feel  
the intent to attack. Be prepared.

**From Jordan Parrish at 2:05pm:** 10-4

 

_[archive of 2/15/18]_  

**Group Message from Lydia at 1:12pm:** I see piles of white dust. The white dust  
plumes like smoke and there’s gas in the  
air.

**To Lydia at 1:12pm:** Where?

**To Lydia at 1:12pm:** Do you see a location?

**Group Message to John Stilinski, Jordan Parish at 1:13pm:** Lydia is having a vision.

**Group Message from Jordan Parrish at 1:13pm:** (FWD):  I see piles of white dust. The white dust   
plumes like smoke and there’s gas in the   
air.

**From Jordan Parrish at 1:13pm:** Making sure you got it.

**Group Message from Lydia at 1:16pm:** BH. I’m standing in front of a black board  
so angry, crushing chalk into powder.

**Group Message from Lydia at 1:17pm:** Everyone deserves it. They’ve belittled me  
for too long.

**To Lydia at 1:17pm:** Is it a school?

**Group Message from Lydia at 1:17pm:** It’s a school. I don’t know which, it  
ended there. I’m sorry. 

**To Lydia at 1:18pm:** Can you feel who in the pack is closest?

**From Lydia at 1:18pm:** I can’t, I’m sorry.

**From John Stilinski at 1:18pm:** Have we a clear destination??

**To John Stilinski at 1:19pm:** Not yet. She can’t see anything more.

  

**From Liam at 2:03pm:** i heard gunshots close 2 school 

**Group Message to John Stilinski, Jordan Parrish at 2:03pm:** High school 

**Group Message from Jordan Parrish at 2:03pm:** Scanner 245 .5 to bhhs 

**To Liam at 2:03pm:** on our way

  

**Group Message from Scott at 2:52pm:** Feedback asap

**Group Message from Stiles at 3:05pm:** The students are whispering about a  
standoff at the high school, what’s going  
on? Are you okay Liam? Do you know  
anything Lydia?

**Group Message from Liam at 3:06pm:** ok school lock down police cornered   
man in boiler room, whats going on derek? 

**Group Message from Stiles at 3:06pm:** KEEP THE GUNS AWAY FROM THE BOILERS.

  

**Group Message from Scott at 4:39pm:** On my way to BH.

  

_[archive of 02/16/18]_

**From Lydia at 2:23am:** Keep Jordan on guard duty unless you   
want a dead suspect. Stiles is fit to kill.

**To Lydia at 2:24am:** Scott, Malia, or Melissa couldn’t calm him  
down, either.

**From Lydia at 2:24am:** Kira? 

**To Lydia at 2:25am:** She went home a while ago at Scott’s  
request.

  

**From Jordan Parrish at 2:56am:** He just punched Scott. Get him out  
before we’re forced to arrest him. I’ll call  
in Bellamy to cover the boss.

**To Jordan Parrish at 2:57am:** 10-4

 

**From Scott at 5:14am:** how is stiles? 

**To Scott at 5:15am:** Angry and guilt tripping. 

**From Scott at 5:15am:** dont listen to it hes just angry and  
wants someone to blame for accidents

**To Scott at 5:16am:** Well aware.

 

**From Melissa McCall at 6:46pm:**  John's waking up. You can bring Stiles back,  
supervised.

**To Melissa McCall at 6:47pm:** He just fell asleep. Give him 30.

 

_[archive of 02/18/14]_

**From Stiles at 11:13am:**  Thank you, and sorry for being an  
asshole.

**To Stiles at 11:16am:** No problem.

**From Stiles at 11:17am:** Not no problem. You were doing your  
job and I got stupid and blind-  
sighted. Dad gave me the play by play.

**To Stiles at 11:18am:** Which is understandable, it's no  
problem.

**From Stiles at 11:18am:** I'm sorry for punching you.

**From Stiles at 11:18am:** I'm sorry for trying to give you  
the slip.

**From Stiles at 11:19am:** I'm sorry for saying you were the  
most useless deputy.

**From Stiles at 11:19am:** I'm sorry for being a pain in the  
ass.

**To Stiles at 11:19am:**  Honestly, it's okay.

**From Stiles at 11:20am:**  And there's really no excuse for  
what I said about your family.

 

_[archive of 02/26/14]_

**From Stiles at 6:32am:** Hey, you awake?

**To Stiles at 6:33am:**  On duty.

**From Stiles at 6:33am:** When's your lunch break?

**To Stiles at 6:34am:**  Ten.

**From Stiles at 6:35am:** Wanna go to IHOP?

**To Stiles at 6:45am:**  We can get bacon to give to your  
dad.

**From Stiles at 6:45am:**  That's what I was thinking. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facts not going to be explained:  
> -Lydia spent the holidays with her dad and it got sour.  
> -Stiles doesn't know Derek told Parrish to being the pastries.  
> -Derek's watched Bond movies (spot the reference!)  
> -Peter was killed in the supernatural lock-up.  
> -Malia doesn't know how to feel about Peter's death, Derek is mostly indifferent but shares Cora's outlook.


	3. Chapter 3

_[archive of 03/27/18]_

**Group message from John Stilinski at 6:19pm:** Sunday 8 surprise party for stiles at 7pm.

 

_[archive of 03/30/18]_

**From Lydia at 1:32pm:** Scott and I are mailing you Stiles's gifts.

 **To Lydia at 1:46pm:** Who says I'm going?

 **From Lydia at 1:48pm:** Of course you are.

 

_[archive of 04/05/18]_

**From Kira at 3:04pm:** Help! I don't know what to get Stiles! D:

 **To Kira at 3:06pm:** What did Scott suggest?

 **From Kira at 3:08pm:** I didn't ask Scott? 0:

 **To Kira at 3:15pm:** Want to come with me to pick out   
something? I need to get mine, too.

 **From Kira at 3:16pm:** Yessssss :D

 

_[archive of 04/06/18]_

**From Stiles at 10:56am:** Breakfast when you get off shift?

 **To Stiles at 11:00am:** Breakfast, yes. Birthday interrogations, no.

 **From Stiles at 11:02am:** Dad warned you, too? Who doesn't know?

 **From Stiles at 11:12am:** That wasn't me fishing for information.

 **To Stiles at 11:13am:** I can hear your lies.

 **From Stiles at 11:15am:** NOT OVER TEXTING YOU CAN'T.

 **To Stiles at 11:15am:** :)

 **To Stiles at 11:16am:** See you in about fifteen.

 **From Stiles at 11:46am:** Derek?

 **To Stiles at 12:03pm:** work emergency

 **From Stiles at 12:04pm:** Raincheck?

 **To Stiles at 12:06pm:** I'll pick u up when off

 **From Stiles at 12:07pm:** :) See you then.

 

_[archive of 04/08/18]_

**Group Message from Jordan Parrish at 10:17am:** shift ends about 8, I'll be a little late.

 **To Jordan Parrish at 10:23am:** 10-4

 **To Jordan Parrish at 10:25am:** You'll be sorely missed.

 **From Jordan Parrish at 10:32am:** lol I'm sure. With you and everyone else  
around, Stiles won't remember me.

 **To Jordan Parrish at 10:33am:** Little self-credit.

 **From Jordan Parrish at 10:36am:** I'm modest.

 

 **From Stiles at 11:03pm:** Thanks for coming, Derek.

 **To Stiles at 11:05pm:** I'm glad you had a good time.

 **From Stiles at 11:07pm:** :)

 **To Stiles at 11:16pm:** Good night, Stiles.

 **From Stiles at 11:18pm:** You too.

 

_[archive of 04/16/18]_

**From Lydia at 9:12am:** I see wolfsbane and hunters. Be careful.

 **To Lydia at 9:31am:** Just me?

 **From Lydia 9:33am:** Banshee instincts.

 

_[archive of 04/17/18]_

**From Kira 10:00am:** School sucksss D:

 **To Kira at 10:02am** I'm not becoming your distraction.

 **From Kira at 10:03am:** You sound like Scott ): I'll ask Jordan.

 **To Kira at 10:05am** Liam would be better.

 **From Kira at 10:05am** :D

 **From Kira 10:31am:** His phone got taken away. :(

 **To Kira at 10:32am:** :)

 **To Kira at 10:33am:**  That's the sound of justice for breaking my   
radio.

 **From Kira at 10:34am** LOL XD

 

_[archive of 04/27/18]_

**From Stiles at 9:54pm:** i need u 2 com find me

 **From Stiles at 9:56pm:** dont call dad

 **To Stiles at 10:00pm:** Are you drunk again?

 **From Stiles at 10:01pm:** abduct

 **To Stiles at 10:01pm:** Where are you?

 **To John Stilinski at 10:01pm:** Stiles is missing

 **From Stiles at 10:03:** idk park area round a sewer

 **From John Stilinski at 10:04pm** He wont pick up call me now

 **From Stiles at 10:04pm:** i sed dont call dont no i hav cell

 **To John Stilinski at 10:05pm:** On my way to you, got gps signal

 **To John Stilinski at 10:06pm** They don't know he has a phone

 **To Stiles at 10:06pm** Getting your dad are you hurt?

 **From Stiles at 10:07pm:** No

 **To Stiles at 10:07pm:** I can hear you lie

 **From Stiles at 10:09pm:** mayb bruses

 **To Stiles at 10:09pm:** Keep texting, Im driving

 **From Stiles at 10:10pm:** u shd no better

 **From Stiles at 10:10pm:** deputy derek

 **From Stiles at 10:11pm:** get pull ovr 4 txt/drivin

 **From Stiles at 10:12pm:** i think they huters

 **From Stiles at 10:14pm:** they keep tlkin bout ally

 **From Stiles at 10:16pm:** they fight bween selves

 **From Stiles at 10:18pm:** wonder were alpha is

 **From Stiles at 10:19pm:** brb

 **From Stiles at 10:25pm** may hav broken finger now

 **From Stiles at 10:26pm:** i fukin hate outta state huters

 **From Stiles at 10:28pm:** thx 4 callin dad btw

 **From Stiles at 10:29pm:** dont listen 2 me when i say dat

 **From Stiles at 10:29pm** when its obv bad news

 **From Stiles at 10:30pm:** keep him safe

 **To Stiles at 10:30pm:** Stiles its me its dad

 **To Stiles at 10:31pm:**  Do you see anything around you?

 **From Stiles at 10:31pm:** Hi dad, Derek pik u up?

 **From Stiles at 10:32pm:** I dont c anythin but trees and hear the sewer,  
no lights

 **To Stiles at 10:32pm:** On our way keep talking son

 **From Stiles at 10:33pm:** Love you dad

 **To Stiles at 10:33pm:** I love you too

 **From Stiles at 10:34pm:** LOL dat looks weird comin frm derek's name

 **To Stiles at 10:34pm:** i bet

 **From Stiles at 10:35pm:** shhhhh we do not speak on this phone

 **To Stiles at 10:35pm:** Derek asks how many hunters

 **From Stiles at 10:35pm:** 3

 **To Stiles at 10:37pm:** We got a lock on u

 **From Stiles at 10:38pm:** Hurry.

 

_[archive of 04/28/18]_

**From Scott at 4:43am:** Got in contact with Chris. Call if you need  
me there. Sorry I wasn't to begin with.

 **From Unknown Number at 4:56am:** Hunters dealt with. They know BH is protected  
now.

**Contact Saved.**

**To Scott at 4:59am:** We got this handled. Concentrate on exams  
soon. I got Stiles and the rest of them.

 **To Argent at 5:00am:** Thanks.

 **From Scott at 5:01am:** We appreciate it.

 **To Scott at 5:01am:** Appreciation isn't needed. We're pack.

 **From Scott at 5:10am:** Friends appreciate each other.

 

_[archive of 04/29/18]_

**From Liam at 11:23am:** Stiles wont answer his phone he ok?

 **From Liam at 11:25am:** Do u know how to get a girl to like u?

 **To Liam at 11:30am:** He's in the hospital. He'll be fine. Visit him.

 **To Liam at 11:35am:** Figure that on your own, kid.

 

_[archive of 04/30/18]_

**From Kira at 3:33pm:** Jordan says you aren't on shift? Stiles says you  
haven't showed up? Malia is coming to you.

 

_[archive of 05/01/18]_

**From Melissa at 12:15pm:** Come see him. Now.

 **To Melissa at 12:17pm:** I have seen him.

 **From Melissa at 12:23pm:** While he's awake?

 

_[archive of 05/05/18]_

**Group Message from Lydia at 3:00pm:** Scott and I are coming in a week. Pack meet  
as soon as we're there at the McCalls.

 **To Lydia at 3:13pm:** I'll be there.

 

_[archive of 05/07/18]_

**From Jordan Parrish at 7:28am:** I need back-up on i95 nor.

 **To Jordan Parrish at 7:28am:** 10-4

 **To Jordan Parrish at 7:29am:** Radios are useful.

 **From Jordan Parrish at 7:30am:** Not for personal talk.

 **To Jordan Parrish at 7:31am:** You don't need back-up.

 **From Jordan Parrish at 7:31am:** Well spotted.

 

_[archive 05/08/18]_

**To Cora at 9:42am:** Happy birthday.

 **From Cora at 9:56am:** Thanks bro. Miss you.

 **To Cora at 9:59am:** Me too.

 

 **From John Stilinski at 4:04pm:** Dinner at my place

 **From John Stilinski at 4:06pm:**  I dont know what happened between you and  
stiles but we're having dinner jordan is coming too

 **To John Stilinski at 4:07pm:** Yes sir.

 

 **From Stiles at 4:20pm:** You don't have to come.

 **To Stiles at 4:22pm:** I told your dad I'm coming so I will be there.

 **To Stiles at 4:22pm:** Do you not want me to come?

 **From Stiles at 4:23pm:** I plead the fifth.

 **From Stiles at 4:26pm:** Are we okay?

 **To Stiles at 4:28pm:** Of course we are. Don't you think so?

 **From Stiles at 4:36pm:** Yeah.

 

_[archive of 05/10/18]_

**From Liam at 6:16am:** can i get a ride to school? i need to meet a girl  
early @school

 **To Liam at 6:20am:** Don't fuck with my radio.

 **From Liam at 6:21am:** thx bro!

 

_[archive of 05/11/18]_

**From Stiles at 10:45am:** IHOP?

 **To Stiles at 10:47am:** On my way.

 

_[archive of 05/13/18]_

**Group Message from Scott at 3:17pm:** Meet at 6, potluck.

 

_[archive of 05/14/18]_

**From Lydia at 1:11pm:** What's going on between you and Stiles?

 **To Lydia at 1:12pm:** What do you mean?

 **From Lydia at 1:14pm:**  You two were hot and cold touch all last night.  
Are you sleeping with him?

 **To Lydia at 1:14pm:** Jesus Lydia.

 **To Lydia at 1:15pm:** No.

 **From Lydia at 1:15pm:** Are you into him?

 **To Lydia at 1:18pm:** I don't believe it's any of your business if I am  
or not.

 **From Lydia at 1:20pm:** That isn't a no.

 **To Lydia at 1:22pm:** It isn't a yes, either. It's a 'leave it alone.'

 

_[archive of 05/16/18]_

**Group Message from Scott at 7:18pm:** deatons asap

 **From Lydia at 7:18pm:** Faeries. Come to Deaton's.

 **To Scott at 7:19pm:** On my way.

 

 **To Stiles at 7:46pm:** Are you coming?

 **To Stiles at 7:49pm:** At least answer Scott's texts.

 **To Stiles at 7:53pm:** I'm disappointed if you're ignoring the  
emergency because of me. It's stupid. We're fine.  
You said we are.

 **To Stiles at 7:59pm:**  I'm sorry for pushing you away after you kissed  
me.

 

 **Group Message from Scott at 8:06pm:** Stiles isn't at home.

 **Group Message from Kira at 8:14pm:** Neither is Liam.

 

 **Group Message from Lydia at 8:32pm:** The faeries have Liam and Stiles.

 **Group Message from Lydia at 8:34pm:** Apparently Stiles thought it a good idea to teach  
Liam how to pick up faeries.

 **Group Message from Lydia at 8:37pm:** Everyone head to the Nemeton and protect it.  
The Court will only converse with me.

 **To Lydia at 8:38pm:** Why? That's dangerous.

 **From Lydia at 8:39pm:** They won't hurt another fae creature.

 

_[archive of 05/17/18]_

**From Stiles at 10:11pm:** It's alright.

 

_[archive of 05/18/18]_

**To Stiles at 11:11am:** Lunch at ihop?

 **From Stiles at 11:15am:** Are we making this a weekly occurrence?

 **To Stiles at 11:15am:** We can.

 **From Stiles at 11:17am:** :)


	4. Chapter 4

_[archive of 09/02/18]_

**Group Message from Stiles at 3:04pm:** Would it be okay to bring someone to the next   
meet? I want to introduce him to everyone.

**To Stiles at 3:10pm:** Shouldn’t be a problem.

 

**From Kira at 4:12pm:** I thought u and stiles were dating……? :s

**To Kira at at 4:15pm:** Where’d you get that idea from?

**From Kira at 4:19pm:** Weekly or biweekly brunches? U 2 are constantly   
together? You smell like each other, more than us.

**To Kira at 4:25pm:** How do you know that? You can’t scent.

**From Kira at 4:27pm:** Malia o:

**To Kira at 4:30pm:** Tell her to stop gossiping, and Stiles and I aren’t   
dating.

 

_[archive of 09/09/18]_

**To Stiles at 10:46pm:** Warning that he’s a werewolf would’ve been nice.

**From Stiles at 10:51pm:** Scott knew. I thought if the alpha knew it would   
be okay? I wanted him to feel welcomed by wolfy   
kin.

**To Stiles:** Why didn’t you tell me?

**Message saved in Drafts.**

**Open New Message to ‘Stiles’.**

**To Stiles at 10:59pm:** That’s alright. Nevermind, I wasn’t aware.

 

_[archive of 09/11/18]_

**From Scott at 10:15am:** you okay man? I’m feeling some weird vibes from   
you.

**To Scott at 10:16am:** Yeah.

 

_[archive of 09/14/18]_

**From Stiles at 9:36am:** Can we skip IHOP today? Raincheck for tomorrow?

**To Stiles at 9:40am:** Working night shift the rest of the week.

**From Stiles at 9:42am:** Damn. Catch you again next week?

**To Stiles at 9:49am:** Sure.

 

**To Liam at 10:00am:** Run?

**From Liam at 10:01am:** ok

 

_[archive of 10/17/18]_

**From John Stilinski at 5:34pm:** i dont know whats going on with you but i want   
you to take time off for a few days thats an order

**To John Stilinski at 5:36pm:** I’m sorry. I understand, sir. I’ll be better when   
I come back.

**From John Stilinski at 5:38pm:** i know you will son

 

_[archive of 10/18/18]_

**To Scott at 10:01am:** Let’s go running.

**From Scott at 10:02am:** I’ll meet you there.

 

_[archive of 10/19/18]_

**Group Message from Scott at 12:45pm:** Pack meet tonight at mine, potluck

**To Scott:** Is Stiles coming?

**Message saved in Drafts.**

**Open New Message to ‘Scott’.**

**To Scott at 12:47pm:** Is Stiles bringing his friend again?

**From Scott at 12:50pm:** I’m not sure, is there a problem?

**To Scott at 1:01pm:** No, just needing to see how much I need to bring.

**From Scott at 2:13pm:** You can talk to me. About anything.

 

**From Stiles at 11:19pm:** Are you okay?

 

_[archive of 10/21/18]_

**From Jordan Parrish at 6:23pm:** Let’s go get a drink.

**To Jordan Parrish at 6:24pm:** I’m not in the mood.

**From Jordan Parrish at 6:26pm:** That’s the perfect mood to have a beer.

**To Jordan Parrish at 6:27pm:** I’m not kidding. I’m not going out.

**To Jordan Parrish at 6:30pm:** Go home Jordan.

**To Jordan Parrish at 6:32pm:** You’ll wear the battery flashing your lights like   
that.

**To Jordan Parrish at 6:34pm:** I’m not coming down.

**From Jordan Parrish at 6:35pm:** Can I come up? I got plan B with me.

**To Jordan Parrish at 6:37pm:** Plan B?

**From Jordan Parrish at 6:39pm:** Beer and more beer.

**To Jordan Parrish at 6:45pm:** Get up here already.

 

_[archive of 10/31/18]_

**Group Message from Alan at 2:02pm:** Presence required.

 

**Group Message from Scott at 6:00pm:** Go time.

 

**From Braeden at 6:13pm:**  Rock salt rounds is such bullshit. And iron. I'm   
never trusting TV ever again.

**To Braeden at 6:14pm:** They're not going to hurt you.

**From Braeden at 6:15pm:**  So I've noticed, but the following-thing is kind   
of creepy.

 

**From Cora at 6:23pm:** Ghosts!? WTF IS GOING ON?!

**To Cora at 6:24pm:** I'll have Alan text you the details. It's hard to   
understand.

 

**To Lydia at 6:32pm:** Are you okay?

**From Lydia at 6:35pm:** Oh peachy. I just love being surrounded by ghosts   
no one else can see.

**To Lydia at 6:37pm:** Right up there with hearing voices no one else   
can?

**From Lydia at 6:40pm:** Har fucking har Derek Hale.

**To Lydia at 6:41pm:** :)

**From Lydia at 6:42pm:** <3

 

**Group Message from Liam at 7:14pm:** theres this ghost that keeps speaking french at   
me

**Group Message from Liam at 7:15pm:** can we all just hide til tomorrow?

**To Liam at 7:19pm:** Wish we could.

**To Liam at 7:24pm:** Her name is Allison. Be polite.

 

**From Stiles at 8:28pm:** Where are you man?

**To Stiles at 8:32pm:** My house

**To Stiles at 8:35pm:** Preserve

**From Stiles at 8:39pm:** Even though I’m sure you’re okay and all, would   
you like some company?

**To Stiles at 8:42pm:** Yeah. Bring Malia.

**To Stiles at 8:45pm:** Laura wants to meet you guys.

 

**To Jordan Parrish at 9:17pm:** How’s things?

**From Jordan Parrish at 9:20pm:** Good at base. No Halloween-related call-ins.   
Boss can’t see the ghosts, but… There’s a woman   
hanging around and touching him, and he   
keeps looking over his shoulder.

**From Jordan Parrish at 9:35pm:** Scott says Stiles is with you. Ask him if he wants   
to see his mom and send him by the station.

**To Jordan Parrish at 9:36pm:** 10-4

 

**Group Message from Kira at 11:36pm:** All in favor of everyone coming to my house and   
getting drunk as skunks say ayyyyyyyyyyye :/

**To Kira at 11:37pm:**  I’ll bring the wolfsbane.

 

_[archive of 11/01/18]_

**To Stiles at 8:13am:** Where’d you go?

**To Stiles at 8:15am:** You’re not driving still drunk are you?

**From Stiles at 8:19am:** No, I’m completely sober. Kai didn’t understand   
what happened last night. Making sure he’s okay.

**From Stiles at 8:30am:** Why aren’t you passed out still?

**To Stiles at 8:35am:** Higher tolerance.

**From Stiles at 8:36am:** IHOP after I’m done?

**To Stiles:** We can go now if leave your boyfriend.

**Message saved in Drafts.**

**Open New Message to ‘Stiles’.**

**To Stiles at 8:38am:** Bacon is the perfect hangover food.

**From Stiles at 8:40am:** I thought you were sober?

**To Stiles at 8:42am:** You can’t hear me lie over text.

**From Stiles at 8:43am:** LOL

 

**From Scott at 5:26pm:** Malia wants me to tell you to stop scent marking   
Stiles.

**To Scott at 5:27pm:** Malia should get her own phone to tell me these   
things.

**From Scott at 5:27pm:** But I also want to let you know I don’t mind.

**From Scott at 5:28pm:** she kinda should.

**To Scott at 5:30pm:** I’m not scent marking him.

**From Scott at 5:31pm:** Wouldn’t care if you were.

**To Scott at 5:33pm:** Are you aware of what scent marking implies?

**From Scott at 5:36pm:** yes and this conversation is making me   
uncomfortable.

**From Scott at 5:37pm:** like my mom giving me the sex talk.

**From Scott at 5:37pm:** don’t give me the werewolf sex talk derek

**To Scott at 5:40pm:** There’s no such thing as knotting, Scott.

**From Scott at 5:41pm:** LALALALALALA IM GOING TO PRETEND I DIDNT   
READ THAT.

**To Scott at 5:42pm:** :)

 

_[archive of 11/11/18]_

**From Stiles at 11:36am:** Need to skip IHOP today. Tomorrow?

**To Stiles at 11:37am:** What’s up?

**From Stiles at 11:41am:** At Kai’s.

**To Stiles:** Fuck around later.

**Message saved in Drafts.**

**Open New Message to ‘Stiles’.**

**To Stiles:** When did you stop liking me?

**Message saved in Drafts.**

**Open New Message to ‘Stiles’.**

**To Stiles at 11:44am:** Sure. Same time?

**From Stiles at 11:50am:** Yeah :)

 

_[archive of 11/16/18]_

**From Cora at 8:01am:** Happy Birthday, Derek. Miss you.

**To Cora at 8:23am:** Thanks. Love you.

 

**Group Message from Lydia at 2:07pm:** I’m visiting for the holiday! Pack meet is a must!

 

**Group Message from Melissa McCall at 2:32pm:** Thanksgiving dinner Saturday at John and Stiles’.   
Pass it around!

 

_[archive of 11/25/18]_

**From Lydia at 1:12am:** You need to seriously stop it.

**To Lydia at 1:15am:** You realize the time? Stop what?

**From Lydia at 1:18am:** Shut up, you aren’t asleep yet. You’re thinking of   
all the ways you can kill Kai and get away with it.

**To Lydia at 1:21am:** I am not. You have no idea what you’re talking   
about. Let it go, Lydia.

**From Lydia at 1:26am:** Get over yourself. You hovered behind Stiles   
more than Kai did. Touched him whenever you   
could. You stared at them throughout dinner.   
You can’t claim not to have a thing for Stiles yet   
play the damn jealous card. That’s so fucked up.

**To Lydia at 1:28am:** There’s nothing to be jealous of. I’m happy for   
Stiles. You’re reading this wrong.

**From Lydia at 1:28am:** There’s nothing to be happy for: Stiles and Kai   
aren’t an item.

**To Lydia at 1:30am:** What…? Yes they are. Kai was scent marking him.

**From Lydia at 1:34am:** Maybe before, but is he now? No. Kai had a crush,  
but Stiles asked me advice a few weeks ago on   
how to let him down gently. Stiles isn’t interested   
in Kai, and Kai is actually acting respectable,   
unlike yourself.

**To Lydia at 1:39am:** You’re wrong.

**From Lydia at 1:40am:** You’re so gone on Stiles and you don’t even   
realise it.

**From Lydia at 1:51am:** Or perhaps you do, and you’re too chicken shit   
to admit it.

**To Lydia at 1:52am:** Shut up Lydia

**From Lydia at 1:55am:** He loves you.

**From Lydia at 2:13am:** He won’t wait forever.

 

_[archive of 11/26/18]_

**To Stiles:** You aren’t with Kai?

**Message saved in Drafts.**

**Open New Message to ‘Stiles’.**

**To Stiles:** Lydia says you still like me.

**Message saved in Drafts.**

**Open New Message to ‘Stiles’.**

**To Stiles:** Lydia says you love me.

**Message saved in Drafts.**

**Open New Message to ‘Stiles’.**

**To Stiles:** After you kissed me you acted like nothing   
happened.

**Message saved in Drafts.**

**Open New Message to ‘Stiles’.**

**To Stiles:** You treat me like everyone else despite being in   
love with me.

**Message saved in Drafts.**

**Open New Message to ‘Stiles’.**

**To Stiles:** Do you like me still?

**Message saved in Drafts.**

**Open New Message to ‘Stiles’.**

**To Stiles:** Why didn’t you say anything about your feelings?

**Message saved in Drafts.**

**Open New Message to ‘Stiles’.**

**To Stiles:** Please wait for me while I figure this out.

**Message saved in Drafts.**

 

**From Scott at 2:45pm:** I can feel your anxiety you know. Run?

**To Scott at 2:46pm:** Yes please.

 

_[archive of 11/27/18]_

**To Stiles:** I’m sorry I pushed you away after you kissed me.

**Message saved in Drafts.**

**Open New Message to ‘Stiles’.**

**To Stiles:** I regret now pushing you away after you kissed   
me.

**Message saved in Drafts.**

**Open New Message to ‘Stiles’.**

**To Stiles:** I’m happy you and Kai aren’t together.

**Message saved in Drafts.**

**Open New Message to ‘Stiles’.**

**To Stiles:** Lydia helped me realize my feelings for you.

**Message saved in Drafts.**

**Open New Message to ‘Stiles’.**

**To Stiles:** I like you a whole lot.

**Message saved in Drafts.**

**Open New Message to ‘Stiles’.**

**To Stiles:** I want to be everything you want.

**Message saved in Drafts.**

**Open New Message to ‘Stiles’.**

**To Stiles:** I think I love you more than anything.

**Message saved in Drafts.**

**Open New Message to ‘Stiles’.**

**To Stiles:** I love you more than anything.

**Message saved in Drafts.**

**Open New Message to ‘Stiles’.**

**To Stiles:** I want everything you have to offer.

**Message saved in Drafts.**

**Open New Message to ‘Stiles’.**

**To Stiles at 10:40am:** You have plans today?

**From Stiles at 10:41am:** Other than our IHOP?

**To Stiles at 10:41am:** Other than our ihop.

**From Stiles at 10:42am:** Nope! I’m free all day! :)

**From Stiles at 10:42am:** Unless ya know, supernatural emergencies pop   
up.

**To Stiles at 10:45am:** Don’t jinx us, now. I was wondering if you’re up   
for a walk after ihop?

**From Stiles at 10:46am:** Yeah, of course. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> facts known that won't be explained:  
> \- Scott took a year off from college.  
> \- Everyone notices Derek's weirdness, but Stiles is kind of clueless.  
> \- People that thought Derek and Stiles were dating: Kira, Malia, Melissa.  
> \- People that knew they weren't: Scott, Lydia, Jordan, Stiles, Derek.  
> \- People who were oblivious to the whole thing: Liam, Sheriff  
> \- Malia is irritated and doesn't understand why Derek says one thing (not liking Stiles) and does another (scent mark him), so she rather him not do the thing. It confuses her.  
> \- Scott doesn't give two cents about the scent marking. He's trying to be supportive to Derek however confused Derek is.  
> \- Stiles isn't aware of being scent marked.  
> \- Ghost-event happened world-wide (rare event, happens once every hundreds of years-thing). Braeden, though human, can see the ghosts because she's deep involved with the supernatural stuff. Stiles can because of the sacrifice-thing. Sheriff didn't see Claudia, sadly. Ghost scene was inspired by the song 'Dead Hearts' by The Stars. Scott and Kira were busy with ghost family. There was no mention of Boyd and Erica, but they did show up to Derek. Laura doesn't like either Malia or Stiles too much, but she thinks of them as an 'acquired taste'; by the way Stiles makes Derek smile, she thinks she could like him.  
> \- Stiles never had feelings for OMC. They met at the community college. Stiles was legitly trying to help a bro out. His head is so far up Derek's ass he can't see the sun. When OMC became straightforward, Stiles sat him down for a talk.  
> \- Malia should totes get a phone.  
> \- The 'Drafts' is another display of how Derek can't delete anything.  
> \- Derek has been replaying that kiss in his head practically everyday.  
> \- DEREK FINALLY USED HIS WORDS DURING THEIR WALK, I'M SO PROUD.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THE CONCLUSION.

After they pay for their check and step outside, Stiles checks his phone and holds the power button until it turns off. Stiles notices Derek watching and he grins sheepishly, some redness appearing on his cheeks. “I don’t want to be bombarded with texts,” Stiles says with a shrug. Derek can hear his heart pounding almost as fast as his own.

Derek knows the feeling. Nodding, he pulls out his own phone, realising belatedly his palms are sweating. Unfortunately they can’t turn off both phones in case of emergencies, but Derek sets it on vibrate; the pack would be insistent if it was important. He slips it back in his pocket, looking at Stiles for a moment before offering a small smile. “Shall we,” he asks, gesturing to the sidewalk. When Stiles glances at their cars hesitantly, Derek says, “We’ll come back for them.”

Stiles falls in step beside him, hands in his pockets. Stiles has grown a couple inches over the years, just enough to finally to claim height over Derek. He’s gained muscle to fit his height but it’s not overly done; training regularly with the pack has helped his clumsiness. Their shoulders brush with every other step, like every other time they go out but it _means something_ this time.

Beacon Hills is surrounded by trees, and a good amount of those trees — no matter which direction the head — belong to the preserve. Derek leads them into smaller neighborhoods close to the inner city, aware that Stiles will know where they’re headed. Eventually the younger man hums in acknowledgment, then they’re crossing fenced walls into the tree line. There’s a track joggers use that’s closer to population and they find it easily enough by muscle memory alone (in truth, anyone in the pack can walk through the preserve with their eyes closed).

Derek’s starting to feel kind of sick and he wonders if IHOP should have been second. He steals a lot of peeks at Stiles, who’s pulse has stabilized to something normal; Stiles is collected and casual, now. How can he be so calm when Derek feels at wit’s end?

“What’s the matter?” Stiles asks, eyebrows creasing, catching Derek staring. “You look like something’s eating you, man.”

Derek shakes his head, pulse thundering in his ears and feeling sweat dampen his collar. “Nothing,” he lies, but then he quickly amends (because he’s here to tell the truth, to use his words and not hide behind a text, he’s practically thirty for God’s sake, he should know how to do this), “actually, I wanted a walk so I could talk to you.”

“About what?” he responds innocently enough, but Derek hears his heart stutter and begin to race.

“A lot of things,” Derek says vaguely to buy himself time, glancing around the trees nervously. Stiles hums with a lilting end, encouraging him to continue, but Derek opts to walk in silence for a few more minutes. Where to start? Knowing Stiles has feelings for him? His _own_? Or, oh God, his jealousy that was stupidly pointless?

_Chicken shit_ , a voice that sounds oddly like Lydia says, and that finally has Derek stop in his steps. Stiles stops with him, expression still curious, cheeks pink from the cold and warm breaths making clouds in front of his lips. His mouth is slightly parted, pink, and weather-chapped. Derek watches his tongue quickly flick across them before realising he’s just _standing_ there, _staring_ at Stiles’s mouth. Derek focuses back on Stiles’s eyes that have widened and turned somewhat hopeful, and Jesus how long has Derek been completely overlooking that? He feels undone by it.

“I need to tell you something,” Derek repeats himself. He swallows with difficulty, ears ringing from blood rush, and decides to wing it. Whatever. Let it go, right? “You ruined me with your kiss.” His jaw snaps closed, confused why that came out instead. His chest doesn’t feel constricted any longer, though.

Stiles blinks at him once, then again, as if trying to compute, his lips a thin line. After a long moment, Stiles asks, voice breaking at the edges, “Is there a good definition of ruined, or are we here for you to tell me how I fucked up your life somehow?” Derek can tell he surprises Stiles when he laughs because he jumps and becomes slightly defensive. “What?”

Derek shakes his head, smiling wide. “You’re so obtuse sometimes. You never noticed?” At Stiles’s confusion, Derek says, “I love you. Oh my God, I fucking love you, Stiles; how you didn’t realise it these couple months is remarkable.” Their heartbeats are running so quick and hard it’s impossible to tell who’s he’s hearing. Stiles’s face is completely slack in shock. “I didn’t actually come to full terms with it until after the pack’s Thanksgiving. Lydia talked some sense into me, but I’ve been so jealous of Kai that I just…” Derek laughs out an elated breath. “I don’t even know. I can’t believe I was so stupid.

“You…” Stiles swallows thickly, eyes still wide. “You love me?”

“Yeah,” he says, smiling. “Am I late to the party?”

Stiles shouts without words, spinning on his heel in a spastic move. “So fucking late! I loved you for _years_ , man!” Stiles yells with a laugh, looking at Derek again. “For three years I’ve pined after you, and _you’ve_ never noticed?”

The timespan of Stiles’s affection leaves Derek slightly dizzy. “Three… three years? I had no clue. You went straight into college and we saw each other during pack meetings once a month.”

“More than that, come on! I’d come by to do homework, bum in your library, and you’d eat dinner with me and dad. Occasional pack training and there was one time you and me went to the movies!” Stiles scuffs at the ground with his shoe, seeming suddenly bashful. “I crushed on you pretty hard before then,” he says quietly. “Probably since I was seventeen. Crushes don’t last this long, though.”

“Crushes die with the next flame,” Derek adds, and Stiles’s head whips up to stare at him hard.

“I love you,” he says firmly. “There will be no other flame if you have a say.”

The growl comes unbidden, Derek’s jealousy firing up at the thought. He takes a deep breath and sighs heavily through his nose. “I have a say,” he replies roughly. Stiles smiles brightly and Derek falls a little bit more in love.

“Good. Can I—” He hesitates, hand reaching out. “Can I kiss you? Without getting shoved away this time?”

Derek quickly grabs Stiles’s hand and pulls him in by it. “I won’t ever do that again,” he promises. “I’m sorry.”

Stiles mouth quirk. “It’s okay. I mean, I kind of threw your world with that one kiss.” His eyebrows rise. “I didn’t, like, make you question your sexuality, did I?”

Derek chuckles, and Stiles’s other hand comes up to cup his jaw, his thumb touching the corner of his lips. Derek watches Stiles’s lips again without worry because _he can_. “Nothing like that. It was more of a _I’m passive-aggressively attracted to one of my friends, where do I go from here._ ”

“You’re passive-aggressive about everything,” Stiles whispers as he nears, and yeah he kind of is.

He leans down and meets him halfway, pushing their lips together and feeling everything Harlequin novels warned him about. The kiss feels right, and perfect, and electrifying, and there's butterflies in his stomach, and they fit together everywhere. Stiles has moved his free hand to cling on Derek’s shoulder while the other maneuvered their clasped hands to interlace their fingers, and Derek sighs against his lips. It’s everything their first kiss should have been.

It literally seems like forever when they separate, and they’re both still smiling happily stupid. Stiles’s eyes search his face, still making these breaths of laughter like he’s trying to hold in his giddiness, and he comes back to peck kisses on Derek’s mouth and cheeks. He tries to match each one, but then it starts feeling like a chase. The laughter begins to ebb away and Stiles’s arm slowly wraps around Derek’s neck to draw him in closer, and Derek uses his own arm to pull Stiles flush against him. It’s Stiles’s mouth that opens first, always is, with a shaky inhale that Derek takes advantage of and swipes his tongue across his lips. Stiles makes a very interesting sound and opens his mouth wider as Derek deepens the kiss. He tastes Stiles’s sweet breakfast and faint traces of toothpaste; he releases Stiles’s hand to hold his face because he doesn’t want to breathe air again.

The next time they part it’s with heavy pants and racing pulses, eyes dark as Derek carefully leads Stiles to the closest tree. “This okay?” Derek asks in a hoarse whisper, and Stiles nods, swallowing. One hand pauses at the zipper of Stiles’s coat, but Stiles leans back against the tree, head tilting, and unzips it himself. Just like that, Derek’s hands are on him again, leaning in to rub his face in Stiles’s neck. Scenting, and leaving his scent behind.

Stiles says, words shaky, “You, uh… You can do an-anything there, I’m pr-pretty good with anything.” Derek hums and immediately leaves open-mouthed kisses on his skin, encouraged to go rougher by Stiles’s soft moans and fingers on his shoulders. When he gently uses his teeth, though, Stiles whole-body spasms, hips bucking forward, and God how Derek wants to feel that tight up against him. Stiles quickly fights out of his coat and it drops carelessly on the ground, then he’s scrabbling to get his hands back on Derek, practically frisking his arms and chest.

Derek’s hands circle around Stiles’s hips, and he crouches just slightly to lift the younger man by his thighs, urging him to wrap his legs around his waist, and he doesn’t disappoint. With his elbows hooked behind Derek’s shoulders and his hands in his hair, Stiles uses his leverage to bring Derek’s mouth back to his and kisses hard, teeth nipping his lips. His tongue follows, soothing the sting.

“ _Jesus_ , Derek,” Stiles breathes into his mouth. Derek smirks wryly; he should be saying that, right? His hands move to hold Stiles more comfortably by his ass, and Stiles seems to take that as permission to roll hips up against Derek’s.

“ _Stiles_ ,” he hisses between his teeth. He grinds back, and _oh_. That sound. Stiles keens with trembling arms, and Derek pulls him in to meet his next thrust just to hear it again, and again, and again. The friction is dulled between their denim jeans, but the tease just eggs it on; he can feel the erection Stiles has from their kissing. Stiles moves and hooks his chin over Derek’s shoulder, limbs wrapped tight around him, and his breaths are heavy in Derek’s ear. He smells so good, and Derek can’t help but nibble his neck again, having the perfect access. He’ll leave a mark this time, so no one is confused if Stiles’s taken.

Stiles tilts his head to make it easier, moaning loudly. “I’ve thought of this…hnnnng… so many times.” He laughs lightly, hips never ceasing their movement. “I’m almost certain this is just a dream.”

Derek pulls his face away from his neck, inspecting the hickey. It’ll be two or three weeks until Derek needs to put another one. He replies to Stiles, sounding nearly as wrecked, “Not a dream, very” — he punctuates with a harder thrust — “very real, yeah?” The younger man shivers.

“Yeah. So good Derek,” he mutters, “I could come like this…” The thought of Stiles coming makes Derek moan. He holds him still as he grinds in tight circles. Stiles nods, chanting  _yesyesyespleaseGodyes_ as his fingers scale down Derek’s back. Derek can’t wait to feel it on his skin.

“Come on,” Derek says, speeding up and dragging Stiles’s hips against him. “I want you to, Stiles.” It gets quiet apart from their sounds of pleasure and the scrape of denim, until Stiles is holding on too him so tight, breath hitching, hips jerking despite Derek’s hands on him. Derek kisses his ear and neck, biting down again to help draw out Stiles’s release, and he comes with a high pitched whine of Derek’s name. When his buzz dies down, he whispers nonsensical encouragement, fingers running through Derek’s hair.

“I love you so much,” he says, and it’s the reminder that Derek has this to keep that surprises his orgasm from him.

*

*

_[archive of 11/27/18]_

**From Scott at 1:12pm:** serious amount of good vibes coming from you.

**From Scott at 1:56pm:** I’m about to hold an intervention

**Group Message from Scott at 2:34pm:** has anyone seen stiles?

**To Scott at 4:46pm:** He’s with me and unable to come to the phone   
right now. Can I take a message?

**Group Message from Scott at 4:50pm:** No one go to dereks NO ONE unless you want to   
be traumatized

 

**From Kira at 5:15pm:** but you told me you guys weren’t together!?!?!??? :/

**To Kira at 5:17pm:** Things change.

 

**From Lydia at 6:33pm:** So?

**To Lydia at 6:35pm:** Thanks.

 

_[archive of 11/28/18]_

**From John Stilinski at 10:23am:** come over and we can talk about whats appropriate   
about what you leave on my son

**From John Stilinski at 10:30am:** now deputy

**From John Stilinski at 10:39am:** derek.

**From Stiles at 10:40am:** Better get over here man.

**To Stiles at 10:41am:** I’m afraid of your father. He’s MY BOSS.

**From Stiles 10:42am:** LOL I love you. Now come over. We’re having breakfast.

**From John Stilinski at 10:42am:** I know youre awake stiles is too happy without coffee   
being made yet

**To Stiles at 10:44am:** I love you too. Say nice things at my funeral.

**To John Stilinski at 10:44am:** Yes sir. On my way.

**From Stiles at 10:45am:** :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [TUMBLROMG](iblameitonmyadhd.tumblr.com)!!!! o:


End file.
